Ten Digits And Lipstick Kisses
by CastielandMe
Summary: For RubinAmigo. Sam and Balthazar meet in a bar... You know what to expect.   Slash.
1. Chapter 1

** RubinAmigo... Fucking love me. I'm sorry if my Balthy is unbalthyish. **

I sat the a bar, listening to Dean's constant complaining about the 'damn monkey suits', undoing the priest's collar as he grumbled and downed yet another in a long line of beers.  
>'Thanks.' Dean drawled, picking up the receipt. She nodded, blushing a little as she began to serve another punter.<br>'She's in to you.' I murmured, sipping my second beer, still looking perfectly priest-like; besides the glass bottle in my hand, anyway.  
>'You don't say.' He answered, holding up the receipt with a smirk. There it was, yet again. All ten digits and a lipsticked kiss.<br>'You're ridiculous.' I chuckled, rolling my eyes.  
>'No, I'm irresistible.' He corrected, smirking. I glared at my brother as he began to chat up the barmaid again. I rolled my eyes, deciding to go and hustle some pool while Dean passed the hours with sex and alcohol- the latter of which I was making it my business to pay for.<p>

Two hundred dollars better off, I decided to get one last drink and start the long, irksome walk back to the hotel, considering Dean had probably taken the Impala- or was in it.  
>He and the barmaid had left around an hour ago, and I had been given strict instructions to not, under any circumstances, approach the Impala if I saw it on my walk.<br>As if I needed telling.  
>I blew out a sigh, paying for a shot and downing it.<br>I didn't usually partake in alcohol, besides beer that is, but tonight I couldn't resist. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to get laid almost as much as Dean had.  
>Because this was the anniversary of our Mom's death. And dammit, the pain was just as bad now as it must've been for Dad back then, when I, and even Dean, was too young to understand properly what it was that was happening.<br>'Another shot for my boyfriend here. You like you could do it, darlin'.'  
>I groaned a little at the familiar British accent, turning my head slowly. 'We are not together, and I am not your darling.'<br>'Of course you are, Sammy. And you know it.' Balthazar chuckled, and handed the shot to me. 'It's the anniversary today, isn't it?'  
>I nodded minutely, surprisingly comforted by the unusual angel's presence. 'Yeah. It is.'<br>'So long... Are you lonely, darling? Do you wish you had somebody to keep you warm, like Dean does?'  
>I glanced away, biting my lip. Sure I was gay, and I knew it, although no-one else did. But Balthazar knew just what to say...<br>Balthazar leaned a little closer, whispering in my ear. 'I'm out of minutes... Can I borrow some of your time?' I shook my head, chuckling as I bought another Jack.  
>'Pathetic. Leave the bottle.' I added to the barmaid, sliding a twenty across the bar. She nodded, and I poured Balthazar another drink, reluctantly enjoying his flirtatious company.<br>'When God made you, he was showing off.'  
>'You're one angelic disgrace, you know that?' I chuckled, taking a swig straight from the bottle and feeling it's effects instantly.<br>'I'm new in town, so can you give me directions to your place?' I just laughed at that, debating if I would even be able to find my place right now. 'If I told you you had a great body, would you hold it against me?'  
>'Baltha-'<br>'Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?' I laughed a little more, pouring him another drink as he used the cliché I'd been expecting from the moment he sat there. 'Call me.'

The piece of paper had been clenched in my fist as I walked home, a sobering thought having entered my head the second Balthazar left. When I reached home, after daubing at the several small papercuts in my palm, I gazed at the ten digits and the small, lipsticked mouth, shuddering a little as I imagined those lips wrapped around my hard, aching-  
>That was when I picked up the phone.<br>My breath tore at my throat, and I practically groaned at the smooth British crooning. 'Well, well. My crappy lines worked after all, Winchester?'  
>'Are you coming over here or not?' I ground out, palming my hard cock through the constrictions of my priest's trousers.<br>'Save me some gas and let me ride you, cowboy.'  
>I turned around, and Balthazar was sprawled on my bed, usually perfect blonde hair flopped casually over his face, a thin sheen of sweat coating his chest and his boxers clearly tented.<br>'Didn't think sub was your style, Balthazar.' I replied, stepping a little closer, nerves and anticipation grinding together inside my abdomen as my dick twitched for attention.  
>'Of course, darling. Submissive is my way. For tonight, I am yours.' I raised an eyebrow as he got up and began to run his hands across my shoulders.<br>'Mine...' I repeated slowly, feeling powerful with my new-found dominance. He nodded, tugging at my shirt, sliding his hands underneath it, icy fingertips brushing my skin with small, hesitant touches. The angel seemed uncharacteristically nervous, and I decided to help him. Shrugging off my jacket and undoing my shirt, I let that fall away too as he lapped at my throat, making me groan a little, fingers sneaking their way under the elastic of his boxers, brushing across his cock before I slid a fingertip into his waiting ass.  
>He whimpered against my skin, crying out a little as I inserted two fingers, pumping harshly. The sound of his voice made me want to fuck him right there, and I moaned as he dropped my slacks and boxers, falling to his knees before me.<br>'Blow me.' I commanded, eyes flicking shut for a second. When I opened them, he parted his lips and took me inside his mouth, sucking shallowly. He glanced up at me, and one look into his lust-blown eyes made me grasp his hair, holding his head still as I fucked his mouth. He gagged, but quickly regained his composure, trailing his tongue across the base of my dick as I shuddered, my head brushing the back of his throat. 'Enough.' I commanded. He stopped instantly, lips slacking a little around me.  
>'On the bed, on your hands and knees.'<br>He was there is seconds, boxers gone, bare ass pointing in my direction, whimpering a little. I stood on my knees behind him, guiding myself inch by inch into his entrance, listening to his wonton cries and euphoric moans as I fully sheathed myself inside him, hands clenched on his shoulders as his arms gave way beneath our weight and his chest fell to the bed as I fucked him mercilessly.  
>'I'm gonna come inside you...' I grunted, wrapping a hand around his pulsing cock as I tugged him in time with my thrusts. He cried out, screaming my name as he came, and the combination of his accented voice and clenching walls made me groan, and come violently inside his ass.<p>

Less than five minutes later, Balthazar was dressed and looking as flawless as ever.  
>'You know, Winchester, you're very skilled. Perhaps we should make this a regular thing, Darling. Only next time...' He took a step closer, leaning down to whisper in my ear, 'We should invite Dean to join the party.'<br>His lips brushed mine in a single, first, chaste kiss, and then he was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuck my 'family'.  
>For all those 'Welcome To The Team' fans, I'm gonna make a fic of it. Should update soon.<br>Hehe... Okay, so i decided to do one, maybe two more chapters. :) let me know if you want another! :) **

Dean stumbled into his motel room drunkenly the next morning, scowling a little at the the light streaming through the window before he shut the curtains with a yank.  
>'Damn sun.' He growled, flopping down on his bed, scrubbing a hand over his face as a flicker of annoyance crossed his features.<br>Dean scowled, propping himself up on his elbow. 'What's eatin' you?  
>Sam just kept on gazing up at the ceiling, hands behind his head and ankles crossed, small smile playing on his lips. 'Nothing.' He breathed, chuckling a little. 'Actually, I feel pretty great.'<br>Dean frowned, then let a startled laugh burst from his lips. 'You got laid?'  
>Sam smiled a little, holding up a sheet of paper. 'You don't say.' And there it was, a common sight for both the Winchesters, although it was usually only Dean that acted upon such advances; ten digits and a lipstick kiss.<br>'Someone got some!' Dean laughed loudly, sitting up with a wry grin before frowning a little. 'You seriously caught up on her?'  
>'He was amazing.' Sam replied quietly. Dean didn't hear the gender reference, and ergo, he smirked.<br>'What's her name? You gonna call her?'  
>'Probably...' Sam answered, thinking of Balthazar's promise for a regular thing with a slight grin gracing his content features.<br>Dean threw Sam's mobile at him with a laugh. 'I'll be outside...'

** SAM PoV **  
>I took a deep, shaky breath, pressing the call button and holding the phone to my ear.<br>'Samuel Winchester.' The British voice drawled. 'I wondered how long it'd be before your dreams begged you to call me. But this was faster than I anticipated.' He chuckled softly, then hung up.  
>I gazed at my phone in disbelief, then was spun around into the arms of the blonde, British angel. 'Miss me, Darling?'<br>'Shockingly so.' I answered playfully as he brushed his lips again mine. 'Dean was asking questions...'  
>'And you didn't know how to answer your homophobic brother...' Balthazar smiled wryly, and I frowned at the glint in his eye.<br>'What are you gonna do?' I groaned, knowing that he had a plan.  
>Then he was gone.<br>I groaned again, dropping back onto the bed as I heard Dean yell outside.

** DEAN PoV **  
>'Balthazar?' I shouted, glaring at the angel reclining the hood of my baby, heart hammering.<br>'Shocked to see me, Darling?' He drawled, trailing his eyes down my body with a grin.  
>'Well, uh.. Yeah, actually!' I snapped. He smirked, sliding off the hood.<br>'I'm your brother's source if entertainment for last night.' He told me bluntly.  
>There was an almost audible pause, and I could've sworn by the look in Balthazar's eyes that he could hear my brain ticking as comparison dawned.<br>'You... Sammy? Seriously?' I blanched a little, shooting daggers at the junkless douchebag who'd-  
>Who'd what, really? Caused my brother to be happier than he ever has been? Could I really bear him ill-will for that?<br>I tightened my jaw, and nodded minutely. 'Thank you.' I murmured. 'You... Helped Sammy.'  
>'What are angels for, Darling?' He chuckled.<br>'Well, I'm grateful.' I admitted reluctantly. He smirked and nodded, stepping a little closer.  
>'Aren't you just a curious George?' He sniggered, circling me. 'I can see you wondering, what it was about that made your brother act like this. Do you want me to tell you, Dean? Do you want me to explain to you how your brother rode me into the mattress as I screamed his name...?'<br>I bit my lip a little, the fact that this was my brother we were discussing being the only thing that meant I wasn't achingly hard right now.  
>'I can see into your head, Dean... I know you want me...' He placed his head on my shoulder from behind, trailing a finger down my chest gently as I stared straight ahead. 'You know what we could do together... I'd be astounding... The pleasure I could create in you, what you could give me in return...'<br>I swallowed dryly, trying to think of anything except his smooth accent, caressing fingers, and the cliché of having an angel on my shoulder. _Sammy,_ I thought fiercely, _Sam in speedos. _Bobby_ in speedos. That made whatever arousal I had die instantly, and I grimaced, realizing that mental image would haunt me forever.  
>'Bobby? I didn't know you were into older men, Deano.'<br>'Get off me.' I snapped, stepping away from him. He appeared in front of me, a gentle smile playing on his lips.  
>'You're harder to crack than Sammy was. He was so willing, so ready and rearing to go... But I guess that's because he already wanted men.'<br>His words took a few second to process, but then I allowed a small gasp to slip through my lips. 'Sam's... Gay?'  
>'Obviously.' Balthazar raised an eyebrow, like me not noticing that Sam was gay was the biggest mistake that I'd ever made- if only- and he smirked a little. 'He never told you.' Balthazar was suddenly <em>there<em> hands on my chest, smiling at me. 'You know you want this, you know you want _me_...'  
>There was something about his smooth, alluring voice that made me force myself to stand, frozen... Until his lips began to caress my neck, and I gave into temptation in one rapid turn of my head, catching his mouth with mine with a succumbing groan.<br>When Balthazar eventually stopped sucking on my bottom lip, and I brushed it with my tongue to realize that it was indeed as swollen as I'd anticipated, he was smiling a little, his own kiss-flushed lips turned up in a look that was purely joy, no malice or arrogance.  
>'Told you.' He chuckled a little. I chuckled a little too, seeing no reason to hide my want from him now- so long as Sammy never found out.<br>'That you did.' I admitted, brushing a thumb across the angel's flushed lips.  
>He smirked and wrapped a hand in my hair. 'Yeah yeah yeah... C'mere.' He pulled my head down again, pushing me onto the hood of my baby, fingers gripping my hips hard enough to make me whimper into the kiss. I winced as I realized that I must've sounded like a seriously desperate whore, and I was Dean freakin' Winchester- I didn't do being a whore. But his fingertips were caressing my hips gently, mouth fitting fantastically against mine... Then as he leant his body against my own and I felt his hard cock brush my thigh, I groaned wantonly, electricity I had never experienced before shooting through my bones.<br>'We sh-should move this somewhere more private.' I stammered, eyes squeezing shut as he licked at my collarbone. One snap of his fingers, and we were in the Impala's backseat, naked and kissing.  
>'This okay for you?' He purred, and I nodded, feeling the leather stick to my sweat-damped skin.<br>I tensed, growling, when I felt his head brush my ass. 'No way.'  
>'Come on, Dean... Would you rather fuck the same ass your brother has? Or be given more pleasure than you could ever experience... And at the -Not hands, rather dick... But the saying fits- At the hands of a celestial being?'<br>I gritted my teeth, forcing my body to relax, one hand tight on his ribs as I nodded slowly. He smirked, and began to press forward, forcing through my tight ring of muscle slowly, my eyes clenched shut as he groaned a little.  
>'So tight...' He moaned, hands clenching on my hips as he fully sheathed himself inside me. I trembled, head falling back, beads of sweat sliding down my neck.<br>I whimpered, holding his hip still, silently begging him not to move yet. He rested his forehead against my chest, shaking with the strain. After a moment, I nodded a little, exhaling heavily as he began to move, dry skin pulling painfully. He set up a pace that rocked the car, and slammed into me hard enough for me to wince and growl, moaning wantonly as his fingers brushed my heavy cock.  
>I whimpered as he exploded in me, fingers tightening and pulling on my hair. He stroked me roughly, smirking as I came on his hand, arms shaking before he collapsed on me.<br>'F-fuc-uck...' I stammered, breathing ragged and ribs groaning under his weight.  
>'Mhmm.' He agreed, kissing my chest gently. 'Au reviour.' He whispered, then vanished.<em>

_I was still lay in the car, shocked a little that Balthazar would just use me then leave- albeit dressed now- when Sam knocked on the slightly-misted window.  
>'Dean, I'm gonna hit the library for a bit of research.' He wasn't alone- I could see their shadows- and opened the door quickly, climbing out before Sam could leave.<br>There was nothing that could've prepared me for what I saw.  
>Balthazar was stood by Sam, an arm slung around my brother's shoulders, half a grin plastered on his face.<br>'What the fuck?' I growled quietly. 'So this is how it's gonna be. You use me then you leave me? For my brother?'  
>'You say that like there's gonna be more, Darling.' Balthazar smirked as I opened my mouth to inform him that yeah, actually, I had assumed there'd be more.<br>'We'll see you later, Dean.' Sam interrupted, and I glances furiously at my little brother.  
>'You're still gonna be with this douche after this?'<br>'Of course. It was that or he does us both at the same time...' Sam shrugged easily, brow furrowed as if this was the most simple thing. 'And personally I'd prefer separately.'  
>I opened my mouth in furious retort, then realized I had no-one to shout to, because they'd gone.<br>'Son of a _bitch_!' I yelled, locking my baby and heading toward the motel room, kicking it roughly when I realized the door was locked and I had no key. _


	3. Chapter 3

** This is the last chapter... But rejoice, for I am making a real fic of 'Welcome to the Team'! Real, for me, qualifying as it'll end in about thirty chapters when I decide to stop. So prepare, o humbled mudmonkeys, for the reign of showersexsmutt has now begun!  
>DeanBalthazar/Sam. THIS IS YOUR WARNING. IF YOU'RE NOT A SEXY WINCESTUALTHREESOME FAN, STOP READING.

.

**

**If you're still here... Let the sexy wincsestualthreesome begin! xD **

Dean was sat on the Impala's hood when Balthazar and I returned from our... 'research'.  
>He was upholding the most spectacular bitchface of all time, and he glared at Balthazar with venom. 'Still here, asshole?'<br>Balthazar glared at my brother with malice, then smiled. 'Speaking of assholes...'  
>'Don't even think about it!' Dean hissed, standing straight.<br>'I already... I already know.' I interrupted quietly. Dean seemed at a loss for words, and I chuckled dryly on the inside. The infamous Dean Winchester, bottomed out for an angel...  
>'I want both of you at the same time.' Balthazar stated matter-of-factly.<br>Dean and I stared at Balthazar with something close to disbelief. Then- 'No freakin' way!' Dean was up in the angel's personal space, eyes narrowed. 'After before? I wouldn't t-'  
>Dean cut himself off, brushing his lips across Balthazar's, then leaping back. 'Sorry, I-'<br>Balthazar was smiling, holding a hand over Dean's mouth. 'Sh-hh, darling... Bottom, middle or top?'  
>Through the flesh of the angel's palm, I heard Dean whimper 'Bottom'. Which shocked me a little, both the position and the agreement to be fucked yet again by the angel.<br>'Sammy?' Balthazar turned to me, as if fully expecting me to agree.  
>'Never gonna happen.' I replied instantly, eyes narrowed.<br>'Aww, come on Darling...?'  
>'Yeah Sammy. Be spontaneous.' Dean was- astoundingly- smirking. 'Please?'<br>Dean's slight beg and my own want made me groan and glare at Balthazar.  
>'Top.'<p>

** NO PoV **  
>Dean's hands were cuffed to the headboard, naked body lain out for all to see as Balthazar licked his way down the hunter's muscular form. Dean shivered as Balthazar straddled his hips, sparing a glance to his brother, Sam, who was was on the other bed, palming his hard cock gently.<br>It had been awkward at first, each seeing the other in such a vulnerable state, but then they'd quickly adjusted to the situation, with the help of a few careful caresses from Balthazar.  
>The angel shot Sam a glance, then smirked. 'Your brother's lips taste heavenly... Come, try him, Darling.' Balthazar smiled as Sam looked at his brother nervously, catching slight nod of Dean's head, and the minute tremble as he swallowed anxiously. Sam got to his feet, rocking on the balls of his feet before striding over, leaning over to breathe gently against his brother's cheek.<br>'Do you want me to..?' He whispered. Dean nodded again, and Sam closed the gap between he and his brother. Satin slid over velvet, and Dean groaned a little, mouth opening to allow his brother more access.  
>Balthazar chuckled dryly, then thrust into Dean roughly, catching the hunter by surprise. 'Sa-am...' The angel hissed, shaking his ass teasingly as he thrust painstakingly slowly inside the older hunter.<br>Sam bit down gently on his brother's lip before kneeling over Balthazar, one hand on the quivering angel's back as the hunter guided himself in slowly. When he was fully sheathed, the three of them lay still for a moment, shaking a little with effort and ragged breathing filling the air.  
>'Fucking move already...' Dean growled, pressing his face into his bicep when Balthazar placed a chaste kiss over his nipple. Balthazar obligingly began to shift, thrusting into Dean before drawing back, impaling himself on Sam. The youngest surrendered with a growl, hips pumping into the angel fiercely, forcing Balthazar deeper into his brother.<br>'Fuck!' Dean began moaning, writhing underneath the angel's erratic thrusts and one gentle hand around his cock. He whimpered and groaned as another set of fingers began to fondle his balls, and his shining green eyes locked on his brother, silently begging for more.  
>Balthazar thrust hard into the hunter, then shoved himself back onto Sam with a groan. His fingers clenched on Dean's shoulders, and he smiled as the man groaned and whimpered beneath him.<br>Sam's fingers stroked deftly at Dean's balls, feeling them draw up beneath his touch, thrusting his hips sharply into Balthazar as he felt himself prepare to come.  
>All three men moaned in unison as each came- Sam in Balthazar, Balthazar in Dean, and Dean on the hands of his brother and the angel.<p>

Sam's eyes opened slowly, feeling hot breath against his back, and an arm around his waist gently. It felt good to be sleeping beside his brother again, now John wasn't there to tell them it was wrong.  
>Balthazar had left in a relative hurry, proclaiming that 'The evening was grand, we should do it again sometime, Darlings.', before vanishing before them, leaving the exhausted, spent Winchesters to recover and relive from the... Unique experience. <p>


End file.
